


Trying something new

by Paulsonismymommie



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smut, sarahpaulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulsonismymommie/pseuds/Paulsonismymommie
Summary: Alice Macray a housewife with 6 children finally decides to switch sides and join the pro ERA team but that's not the only thing that changes. With Phyllis keeping a close eye on her and the relationship between her and her husband becomes strained how long can Alice play happy family's before she cracks?Alice Macray x Gloria Stienem
Relationships: Alice Macray/Gloria Steinem
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV.

I'm sick of being bossed around by Phyllis all she does is send me on these little 'missions' and don't even get me started on Rosemary she is such a busybody I can not stand her. My thoughts were cut short by the cry of my youngest daughter Jen. I set the wooden spoon on the counter and rushed over to sooth my teething baby, she had been in this agonising state for 2 weeks now I wish I could just take the pain away for her but nothing seems to help. Her eyes grew wide as I neared her.

'mama' she said in a sleepy voice. I picked her up and she snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. I returned to the stove and continued to cook balancing her ever so gracefully on my hip. It had just turned 4.30 pm usually buck was home by this time but something must have been holding him up at work today. 

'Hey honey. How's Jen today?' Buck questioned as he walked through the door. 

'She seems to be doing better but she's still a bit grumpy ' I Replied turning to face my husband before he sat down in the dining room. 

I finish up the Spaghetti Bolognese I had been slaving over all day , plating it up just as the kids come down the stairs ready for there evening meal. we all sat round the table and ate it was silent at first before John [my eldest] started talking about how he wanted to propose to his girlfriend Julie and was asking Buck for some advise. before I chimed in 

'what about if you propose on the beach like your father did?' buck and john nodded in agreement as buck had know that that had always been a special memory for me.

Later in the night.

I had just finished cleaning the dishes and the girls were sat chatting in the living room. They were all happy but all I could think about was the fact that Julie , such a kind ,sweet and innocent girl would be locked into a loveless marriage like I was . a single tear strolled down my cheek. 

'Hey.....hey...earth to mom, are you ok?' Annie was looking at me funny before I realised the warm wet sensation traveling swiftly down my cheek. I quickly swiped it away as I could feel the girls looking at me still.

'yes darling... I'm fine some dust must have just got in my eye' I said the crack in my voice sending may signs to prove otherwise .

'excuse me one moment girl's' I said calmly as I jolted up and quickly swanned up the stairs with barely a noise being made from my flats. a few more salty tears were shed but I knew I had to be quiet as Jen and Catherine had already fallen asleep in there room. I made a dash towards my bedroom and into the bathroom on the other side that's when I see it in the trashcan; the letter from the ERA ladies inviting me to join . 

I had always stood by Phyllis even when I didn't agree with her on somethings she was the first person to actually come and talk to me while dropping John off for his first day of school it was her sons first day to and they seemed to get on as soon as they met each other . Me and Phyllis became fast friends even sitting chatting in each others houses while the boys played and soon 15 years had gone by and having 12 kids between us it was like herding sheep to go to the park or to take them all to school. 

But she had always belittled me by joking about me behind my back and even putting me down after feeling happy about how I finally look. But today this was my choice the meeting started at 9 and it was 8 already. Changing into my light peach coloured blazer and a white blouse with a matching skirt I felt confident and without Phyllis there to tell me I looked bad it looked like it was going to stay that way to.

'I'm just popping over to Phyllis's i'll be back at 10.30!' I hollered hastily shutting the door behind me and taking off to the ERA meeting. 


	2. The meeting

Gloria's POV

Setting the box of era badges to the side she embraces Jill 

'I'm so glad your here to support me' Gloria smiled as she pulled away from Jill's warm embrace.

'of course I'm here to support you your gonna need all the help you can get' Jill just about chuckled.

The door swung open to reveal a parade of young women all with large smiles on there faces Bella was leading the parade but one woman looked extremely out of place there . I recognised her I swear she's been on TV with that Phyllis Schlafly woman a couple of times . there was something about her though it might of been the lisp of her perfectly plump lips that drove me wild. I could not stop thinking about her. 

*snap snap* Jill clicked her fingers just about scaring Gloria half to death 'You in there Hun?' Jill joked before following Gloria's line of sight towards that woman. 

'Seriously the women have been here for 30 seconds and your already crushing on one' Jill whispered into Gloria's large hair. Gloria just laughed and walked off to great the woman that had caught her attention so many times in this past week. 

'Hi I'm Gloria its nice to see you joined the good side know' Gloria spoke with a large smile.

Alice just blushed.

'A-Alice nice to meet you Gloria.' Alice choked on her words which was just so cute to me.

Alice's POV

WOW I mean really I walked through the door and was already more excepted than I ever had been with Phyllis . 

'oh my god' I breathed . That was her, Gloria. I had never felt this way about a woman before I didn't know how to feel all I knew was that the butterflys in the bottom of my stomach weren't there for nothing.

A brief conversation later and she had already grabbed my wrist and was pulling me into the meeting room before pinning a pro ERA badge to my blazer causing a shiver to march down my march from the gentle touch of her hand on my breast. the meeting began but I couldent help but zone out looking at Gloria's perfect body I had never felt this way about a woman before. was I a homosexual sinner? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the meeting had ended but I decided to help clean up with some of the other girls and of course Gloria. I felt the beating of my heart increase heavily as I heard Glorias voice behind me.

'Hey Alice could you come and help me grab some boxes quickly?' her voice was like music in my ears I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to talk to Gloria alone plus some of that liquid courage that had been past around might have had a little something to do with it.

'Y-Yea' I stuttered once again making an absolute fool out of myself I quickly got up and walked out of the room with her.

'so you seem nice what brings you here?' Gloria asked nicely.

'yanno sometime you've got to take a reality check and think about how you feel about what your doing and not just going with the flow of you friends.' I said I think Gloria had notice what I was feeling because she pulled me into the cleaning supply closet and whispers ' can you feel it to?'


	3. Why do I feel like this?

Alice's POV 

Gloria had just pulled me into the cleaning closet, the butterflies I'm my stomach feeling more like bats know circling my stomach. She pulled me close before whispering in my ear.

'do you feel it to?' I couldn't move her eyes locked at my lips all I could do was bite my lip and nod. Before I knew what was happening I felt her soft, warm lips crash into mine I didn't hesitate and kissed her back. It was like ecstasy I had never felt anything like this with Buck. 

Her arms snaked round my waist as she pulled me closer exploring the small of my back. Her fingers were like feathers dancing along my back. We only broke the kiss around 30 seconds later to catch outr breath our foreheads were still connected. 

'wow' I muttered us both still catching our breath. Once again our lips us both getting more comfortable know Gloria's hands even pulling at the hem of my skirt. The courage grew inside me as I felt her body so close to mine. I heard some voices outside but didn't think anything of it until the door creaked open.

It was Jill she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. She gasped before saying the simple words

'What the fuck?'

All she did was walk away shocked. I pulled away from Gloria and rushed out of that cramped closet. I made a dash to the bathroom hoping that Gloria would follow. I was getting some weird glances as I walked to the bathroom I was so confused until I reached the bathroom. The first thing I could see was my reflection in the large oval mirror above the sinks. 

Gloria's iconic pink lipstick was smeared all around my mouth. I wiped it off with a make-up wipe before Gloria bust through the door. her eyes were beaming and my god was she beautiful she giggled as I stood there.

'First time with a woman huh?' Gloria laughed I just smiled back.

'How'd you know?' I said in a sarcastic tone. 

'I know your married Alice.' she said as I started to remember that I had to be home very soon. I looked at my watch realising it was 10.15 already.

'shit, I have to go...' a said disappointed. I grabbed Gloria's hand and with my eyeliner I write my house number on her hand. 

'call me tomorrow' I said as I walked of turning round to see her one more time I winked and went to get in my car.

'WAIT!' I heard Gloria behind me I was already at my car as she jogged up to me she quickly plunged her lips into mine. 

I was shocked we were in the middle of a parking lot if anyone of Phyllis's friends saw me I would be disowned at best.

' encase I don't see you again.' 

'I don't think that will be a problem' I whisper as I get into my car and head back home knowing I'm going to be at least 10 minutes late which means that Buck will not be happy when I get into the house.


	4. The next time

Gloria's POV.

A day or two had passed since I had seen Alice I wanted to call her but my nerves have been getting the better of me lately. I know its Ironic one of the best female public speakers of our time and I'm to scared to even pic up a phone to call a cute girl I had met.

I pulled out my notebook where I had scribbled the number on my hand hours before wanting to preserve the number from being smudged and losing all contact from that beautiful woman. Grabbing the phone off my bedside table and punched in the number.

It rung.....and rung... until eventually...

'Hello Macray house Alice speaking.'

'Hi it's Gloria' 

Alice's breath got heavy over the phone. 

'Hi Gloria um.. do you want to meet up sometime you could come round to my house now but my kids are here so I don't think that would be wise'

'It's ok I can meet you tonight if that's ok?'

'perfect what time and where?'

'How about the Gay bar down town at 7PM?'

Alice's heart dropped as she heard the words Gay bar.

'Yea but I'm gonna need directions to that bar do remember I've never been.'

'ok have you got a pen and paper?' I said hearing the paper crackle over the phone. I proceeded to describe the location the pen scraping on the notepad every once in a while.

LATER..

Alice's POV

' someone seems happy' my daughter stated. wandering to sit on the couch next to me.

'yea I'm going to see some friends tonight so I'm just a bit excited that's all.' I replied my cheeks reddening at the thought of kissing Gloria again

'So your not cheating on dad then.' Grace just chuckled.

'um.. no w-why.' my voice getting weaker at the thought of my family figuring out what I was doing. I could feel the colour draining from my face.

'WHAT. oh my god I was joking are you serious?' I must have made it a little more obvious than intended.

'of course not don't be silly, so what are you up to tonight?' I say desperately trying to change the subject.

'Well if you say so. I'm just going out with some friends tonight to, hope we don't run into each other'

'Yea I hope not.' I cringed just thinking of her spotting me in a GAY BAR for god sake.

'why don't we get ready together?' Grace said a smile forming on both our faces.

'come on then it is 5.30 after all and I need to meet my friends at 7.'

we both jumped up of the couch excited to have some time together as it would be the first time since Jen was born.

6.30PM

We were finishing up curling our hair and applying lipstick.

'So your not cheating on dad then?'

'Can you just drop it Grace.' I snapped surprising myself a little to.

'Why is that such a touchy subject for you? if your not cheating why would you be so-'

I cut her off 'if you really want to know it was once and that is the only time ok?'

'When?' her eyes looking confused I started to regret my decision to tell her but I had always cracked under pressure in these situations. 

'2 Nights ago it was only one kiss and I regret it very much.' I lied

'But 2 Nights ago you where at that woman's ERA meeti-' I could see the dots connect in her mind. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

' it was a woman wasn't it?' she questioned ' I won't tell anyone I promise just tell me who it was.'

'G-Gloria' I just spat it out she made me crack. 

'GLORIA STIENEM?' She just about fainted 'your enemy?' 

I could only nod as she looked at me and smirked.

'Are you gay?'

'I don't know.' I whispered as I started to sob trying my best not to ruin my make-up.

'It's ok mom I won't tell anyone I promise' 

6.45PM

I had fixed my make-up and was ready to make my way to the door before asking

' Do you need a ride Grace?'

'Yes just let me grab my purse'

I hurried her out of the door and into the car. 

We sped away hoping that Buck could look after 5 kids without the help of both of us to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm sorry for all this Dry fluff but I promise it gets better in the next chapter. I'm just trying to get a better story line you know?
> 
> any constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any storyline ideas feel free to tell me. Xx


	5. Gay bar

WARNING: contains mature content.

Gloria's POV

It had just turned 7.05 was Alice gonna show? Then I saw her walk through the door as I waved her over and she sat in the booth next to me.

'Thought you weren't gonna show.'

' yea sorry about that I was just dropping my daughter off with a few of her friends that's all.'

' well I'm glad you showed up' the same butterflies formed in my stomach as she leaned in closer I could tell where this was going. Before I could even comprehend what was happening our lips connected I grabbed her waist causing a gasp to escape her lips giving me perfect access to her mouth. her hands were wrapped around my neck I broke the kiss.

' we need drinks' i whispered and winked getting the bartenders attention.

A few drinks later and we weren't drunk but tipsy defiantly. we started to make out again before a group of young girls came in and they were extremely loud just giggling and laughing at everything but me and Alice were deep in this kiss and I could feel a familiar warm feeling in my core. 

Then out of the blue one of the girls spoke up.

'Mum?' Alice pulled away quickly as this young woman who shared many similar features to Alice stood close to the table in front of us.

'Grace I-I- what are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing.' she said still looking at me confused. Before walking off Alice just looked at me biting her lip. I could tell that the alcohol had gotten to her head I mean who can just forget that there daughter just caught her kissing another woman but I knew she felt the same way I did. 

'take me home with you.' she whispered into my ear the pool in my panties doubling in size as she began to kiss down my neck. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out of the booth as my apartment was just a few blocks away. she laughed as i pulled her out of the door it was unbearable not being able to have physical contact in the street in fear of being caught.

That's the whole reason i fight for woman's rights we should be able to express love for each other without being disowned or discriminated against.

pulling her into my apartment I looked at her not knowing if it was the alcohol or this is what she wanted. but there was lust in her eyes and I knew that had nothing to do with the alcohol. closing the door with her foot and grabbing my face she pulled me in close and kissed me. Her lips like soft pillows on my delicate skin. I pulled her to the couch and she flopped onto her back. 

I straddled her thighs leaning down to kiss her neck just soft enough so no hickeys or marks would be seen. she moaned under my touch before I whisper into her ear.

'are you sure this is what you want?'

'Are you joking? I want this more than anything in the world.' she replied and well no harm could be done now.

Alice's POV 

I wanted her to touch me so bad I'd never felt any thing close to what I was feeling now with buck. her hand's caressed my body before she started to unbutton my shirt with ease. I pulled her polo shirt over her head staring at the beauty in a bra in front of me. She slips her hand down my back swiftly unhooking the back of my bra before chucking it across the room. I lay there topless as She dragged her long slender fingers up my body landing at my breasts she took one nipple and rolled it between her thumb and pointer finger before taking her mouth to the other one licking and seductively sucking sometimes making eye-contact. I was moaning and squirming under her touch. My throbbing core begging for contact as Gloria began to work down my body pulling down my skirt leaving just my ruined panties.

she kissed down my stomach paying attention to my hips and thighs but that wasn't were I needed her my hips began to raise and grind on the air hoping to find something to satisfy my needs.

'patience baby girl' she whispered into my ear sounding raspy and needy. her tongue licked from my knee down my inner thigh before biting down or the left side of my panties dragging them down with her teeth before finishing the job with her hand then a burst of pleasure burst through my body as her tongue flicked my bundle of nerves my legs shook as she licked down my slit collecting the juices that lay between my legs nibbling and grazing her teeth gently over sending shivers down my spine. 

'I need you inside me' I whisper my dreams almost instantly coming true as she slammed 2 fingers into me with no warning curling as they found the perfect rhythm. my stomach tightened as I screamed her name. before it all released my walls clenching round her fingers as I shook . Her lips soon silenced my screams as she kissed deep. she let me ride out the rest of my high before removing her hand and licked the juices right off. 

This wave of confidence over took me as I flipped her over and repeated the process. by now we were just snuggled naked kissing. I realised the time. 11PM 'shit' I mumble.

'what's wrong sweetie' Gloria said 

'I have to get home I'm so sorry'

'aww don't worry about it promise i can see you again though?'

'of course baby.' I said putting my clothes back on before re-applying my lipstick so it didn't look like id just had a 2 hour make out session. 

'Bye baby' Gloria said from the other room ' I'll call tomorrow ok?' 

'yea of course that's ok. right got to go now night.' I said slipping through the door and going to sit in my car.

Sitting there I thought to my self what have I just done? before giggling. She made me feel the best i've ever felt. I have never felt anything like it. But I still had to deal with one problem. My daughter.


	6. A secret ally.

Alice's POV

I had arrived home late last night I was still a little tipsy so i wasn't quite either waking up the kids as I made my way to the bedroom resulting in some very grumpy kids this morning. I knew what happened last night I mean who wouldn't? I had cheated on my husband with the best woman on earth.But there was one little detail I forgot about last night.

'Mum can I talk to you for a moment?' Grace pulled me into the empty guest bathroom.

'yea what's up honey?' I said in a sweet tone.

'who did you leave the bar with last night?' she said with a stern look.

'how do you know what bar I was in? I didn't see you.' I said with a puzzled look on my face.

' oh. well you may not remember as you had your tongue down someone else' neck!'

I looked her in the eyes and began to sob. Hard. 

'I'm so so so sorry darling please don't tell anyone! what do you want? a phone in your room? a car? what ever you want i'll get you!' I was rambling through my emotions trying to find some way to make thing better even though I knew nothing would help.

'Hey! shhhhhh!' MY daughter just hugged me she wasn't angry she smiled at me?

'It's ok mom I'll support you. Why do you think I was there?' through salty tears I began to thank her.

'Don't worry about it i'll cover for you if you cover for me?' 

' aww come here baby of course i'll help you I now your surprised but I really think we could help each other.'

'Yea no shit mom I've seen you rally against gay rights for my entire childhood so surprised is a bit of an understatement.'

I giggled ' Yea think about how much it surprised me?'

She just laughed

' so how long have you been going there?' I asked.

' Since I was 16.'

'You've been going for 3 years and nobody found out?' 

' yea and you'll never believe who I've been going with.' Grace said giggling.

' your girlfriend?'

'nope. i'll give you a hint. schlafly.'

My eyes widened 'Annie Schlafly?' 

'yep she's been my girlfriend for 2 years!'

' no way! Phyllis would kill her!' 

'I know! but that's nothing to you. your married for one and you decide to go with Gloria of all people.'

'Good Point i'll let you have that one.' 

we started giggling a little bit more before going to finish cooking my daughter sat at the table watching as explained how to cut some chicken. The phone began to ring and Grace went to grab it.

'Mom!, someone's on the phone for you.' she said raising an eyebrow at me.

'Hello?' I asked.


End file.
